fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maboroshi Seikou
Maboroshi Seikou is one of the main cures in Premium Player Pretty Cure! . Her alter ego is Cure Liar, the pretty cure of star. Additional informations Zodiac: Aries Blood Type: O Height: 1,52m Weight: 44kg School: Yuukai Gakuen - High School 1st year - Class 1-C - Game Circle She speaks like her two childhood friends, in a very casual way with "atashi" (あたし) to refer to herself and sometimes she adds an honorific "atashi-sama" (あたし-さま), which is a very arrogant way to refer to ourself. Skills Despite that Seikou is proven to have her intelligence above average, she doesn't study at all and only does what she finds fun, never listening to the teacher. That's why her grades are usually bad. As she finds sports enjoyable, she puts a lot of effort in it and is the best of her class. She has lot of speed and agility, although not as much as Kyouko. While she never cooked before, she does it for the first time in an episode, and has succeeded to make a delicious meal. She shows several times that she is a very quick learner that can do a lot of things without having did it in the past. Also, she is good at games requiring strategy and is fond of board games. While she likes strategy board games, Seikou also love the one that are based on pure chance as they are unpredictable. Finally, like her cure name suggest it, she is very good at lying and acting. History Appearance In civilian form, she has short golden hair and brown eyes. Her uniform is the one of Yuukai Gakuen. Outside of it, she wears casual yet fashionable clothes. Personality Seikou is usually a joyful person and acts as an innocent girl, but she is actually mischievous and likes tricking people. It is very hard to know if she is lying sometimes as she is very good at it. Despite this twisted side of her, she feels in reality lonely and is very dependable of other people. She is very childish and doesn't want to grow, as she thinks that if she become more mature people will stop paying attention to her. She has also a hard time trusting people other than people she is familiar with, and is desperate to not show her weak self. She is prideful and can become violent if people try to become too close to her. Cure Liar "The yellow player is the illusion of star! The galaxy's trickster, Cure Liar!" イェロープレーヤーは星の錯覚！銀河のトリックスター、キュアライアー！ Ierō Purēyā wa hoshi no sakkaku! Ginga no torikkusutā, Kyua Raiā! Cure Liar is Seikou's alter ego and appears for the first time in episode 6. She represents star and has the power of illusions. Her theme color is yellow. She is the trickster of the team and is the one that makes schemes to win. Her power consisting of creating illusions is very vaste. At first she doesn't have a weapon. To transform, she performs the Chara Customize with her Premium Console. EX Mode: Heart Form This a variation that she gained with the EX Heart Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform powerful fire-based attacks. EX Mode: Spade Form This is a variation that she gained with the EX Spade Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform sharp wind or water-based attacks. EX Mode: Club Form This is a variation that she gained with the EX Club Quartz, at the same moment as her teammates. It allows her to perform healing and purification attacks. EX Mode: Diamond Form This is the last EX Mode variation she gained with the EX Diamond Quartz with her teammates. It allows her to perfom light-based and special attacks. Ace Mode This is an upgraded form that she gained later with the Pretty Ace Quartz. It allows them to perform powerful attacks. Premium Liar This is the ultime form that she gained at the end of the anime with the aid of the Premium Quartz. Magician Mode This is an alternate form, equal to Ace Mode, that she gained in the first movie. Attacks Items/Weapons Relationships Oodan Airi - Seikou thinks of Airi as her sister and place all her trust in her. She wouldn't dare lie to her and is conscious of Airi's honest and pure friendly nature, so she is sometimes worried about her. Ironically, Seikou is always the one being scolded by her. If Airi is the light that would bring justice with her pure nature, Seikou would be the shadow that will do all that Airi can't do to not stain her hand. In this aspect, she is very similar to Nami. Even when she moved to Tokyo and she was only texting with Airi, Seikou always though of Airi as her best friend. Denkiten Nami - Although they know each other as much as Airi, they are very distant. They didn't even considered each other as teammates at first, but as some forced collaboration. In fact they didn't like each other at all. Etymology : Maboroshi means'' illusion in japanese, and is a reference to her illusion power and her lying personality. : "Sei" (星), also read as "hoshi" means ''star and "kou" (黄) means yellow. They are like her last name a reference to her cure symbol that is the star and to her theme color. Cure Liar: A liar is a person who tells lies, and is consonant to her lying personality, and finally to the fact that some games requires lying to trick the opponents. Songs Seikou's seiyuu, Kayano Ai, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Solos *'UsoMahou・The magician who tells lies' *'STaRRy☆ViSioN' *'Game Round End ~Liar Ver.~' 'Duets *'Golden Path -along with Kakuma Ai (Airi) *'Under the blazing sun' -along with Harada Hitomi (Nami) *'Tropical Feeling' -along with Tadokoro Azusa (Kamika) Groups *'San'nin no Seikatsu' -along with Kakuma Ai and Harada Hitomi *'Endless GAME✦' -along with Kakuma Ai, Harada Hitomi, Itou Shizuka (Kyouko) and Tadokoro Azusa *'5 Aces of Earth' -along with Kakuma Ai, Harada Hitomi, Itou Shizuka and Tadokoro Azusa *'Premium・Senshu・GO!' -along with Kakuma Ai, Harada Hitomi, Itou Shizuka, Tadokoro Azusa and Asakura Azumi (Hiseki) *'Asobimashou in this world' -along with Kakuma Ai, Harada Hitomi, Itou Shizuka, Tadokoro Azusa and Asakura Azumi Trivia *She is the third cure to represent stars, following Cure Twinkle from Go! Princess and Cure Fortune from HaChaPrecure. *While she is the fifth to become a pretty cure, she is considered the third precure of the team, having her transformation sequence in third. Category:Yellow Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Premium Player Pretty Cure! Category:User:RenaAozora